Berries
by ISolemenlySwearImUpToNoGood
Summary: Elizabeth Mars never knew what she signed up for when she started attending Hogwarts for seven years. She's about to find out; with snogs, cute Ravenclaws, Butterbeer, puberty, and mischief. It doesn't help that her enemy is none other than the Rose Weasley. Oops. This'll be rough seven years at Hogwarts.
1. Madame Scamander

**Author's Note: **JK Rowling owns Hogwarts.

* * *

_Berries -_

_Elizabeth Mars never knew what she signed up for when she started attending Hogwarts for seven years. She's about to find out; with snogs, cute Ravenclaws, Butterbeer, puberty, and mischief. It doesn't help that she's not too fond of Rose Weasley, making her a perfect target for Potter mischief. _

Chapter ONE: **Madam Scamander**

* * *

"Miss Mars! What on Earth do you think you're doing?" Professor Canvern demanded.

"Er—putting the flobberworm in?"

"No—you're supposed to slice it!" For some odd reason, she had a worried look in her shady eyes.

"Now, it's going to—"

A loud BANG made me crumble to the ground, spewing boiling hot liquid on me and other kids, not to mention disgusting worm-gush on particularly me and the Professor.

I slowly got up, giving Professor Canvern a one-sided, uneasy smile.

"Honest mistake," I tried to reason as she turned purple as a berry.

Before I knew it, I was being taken by my ear to the Hospital Wing, where the blonde, fresh nurse stood there, grinning.

"Oh, you've hurt yourself—and who might you be?"

"No time, Scamander," Canvern said roughly, taking out her wand and mumbling a spell. In a flash, every inch of thick guck of potion and flobberworm gunk disappeared. I blinked my eyes—did I imagine it?

"Of course, of course. I presumably have more patients heading the way. Please sit on the bed—you aren't hurt, are you?"

"Just a little burnt," I mumbled as I peeled off a squirming flobberworm off my hair.

I heard the door shut and I realized Canvern had abruptly left.

"I'm Madame Scamander," The—er, school nurse?—said quietly as she dropped a towel in a bucket of water.

"Elizabeth Mars," I muttered quickly as I checked out the Wing. It was rather large with lots of windows, causing the room to be filled with bright, natural light; many beds were there, pillows fluffed and blankets straightened. There were shelves and shelves of potions and medicine, stones and other healing products. The double doors to exit and enter were closed and looked magnificent. A puppet-phoenix was perched on one of the shelves, it's golden-scarlet feathers looking god-like in the sun. From one view of the window, the ponds were twinkling under the sun's light.

"Nice place," I said to myself.

"Why, thank you," Madame Scamander said brightly. "I decorated it myself after—well, Madame Pomfrey retired. Everyone missed her, but I loved to heal. My twins were too hyper and always injured themselves. And I didn't like the idea of being a housewife and sitting at home all day, so I took the job. Nice name, Miss Mars—you know, I'm a sucker for odd surnames, seeing as how I had one myself, and I still do."

"Oh?" I said, forgetting to be wary and shy, "What was your maiden name?"

"Believe it or not," She said, leaning in. "It was _Lovegood._"

"But that's a splendid name!" I protested. "Mine is a planet. How _odd_ is that?"

"Odd is good," She said. "Could you imagine if your last name was a _color?_ Or if it were _a first name_?"

"No, I suppose not," I said, leaning into the pillow, enthralled by this nurse.

"And splendid name, Elizabeth. I've always fancied that name. You know what my name is? Luna."

"Like the moon! My family's cat's name is Luna!"

"Looney cat then, eh?"

And I was glad to admit it—I made a new friend. Loony Madame Scamander.


	2. Prick Potter

**JK Rowling owns Flobberworms and Potters. **

* * *

Chapter TWO: **Prick Potter **

* * *

The Flobberworm-Incident cleared up soon; except for some _immature prats _who decided that it was _hilarious. _

I'm emphasizing on that because I'm ready to kill.

I'm shrunken inside the large armchair, a large Charms book splayed across my tiny lap, my eyes locked onto the dry parchment, trying to soak in the information, clearly not working.

Suddenly, something that's thick, living, slimy thing squirming in my hair. It suddenly falls on my book. I realize it's a slimy Flobberworm.

"What the—!" I screamed, jumping up as my book fell to the floor. I grabbed my wand and stabbed it through the Flobberworm, it's brown blood staining my book.

I heard laughter in the Common Room and my face steams up; suddenly there's a hundred of the worms, spewing mucus and all, climbing through my robes and on my scalp.

I crumbled to the ground, wriggling like there were ants in my pants. I clawed at my hair, screeching, the laughter ringing through my ear, when finally a first year got up and said, _"Scourgify." _

The Flobberworms disappear, and the slime, and mucus, as if it were never there.

I immediately stop, blending in with the fire—blushing horribly.

"Th—thank you," I said to the person. She was a tall first year with blonde pig-tail braids, and large aqua blue eyes hidden behind framed-purple glasses.

"Potter, you prat," The girl said, ignoring me, "How _dare_ you do that to a poor girl?"

"I, er, am not that—" I interjected, but a boy voice interrupts me, "_Well_, it's a good prank, innit? Flobberworms—I'm hilarious?"

"You _think_ you are, but you're _not. _You're just a big bully."

I turned around to find my culprit, and saw a grinning boy with perfectly round hazel eyes and untidy hair, his Gryffindor tie tied around his head.

I secretly hoped it'd pop his small brain open.

"I hope it pops your small brain open!" I yelled to him, burning red. Well, fine, not so secret anymore.

"Is that Flobberworm goo on the corner of your mouth?" He pointed out.

I touched my mouth, and he was red, bent over laughing.

"You're such a jerk!" I whimpered as I got up to pick up my book. Flobberworm goo and blood was in it. How would I explain that to Madame Pince?

_Speaking of Madame…_

I'd Owl my mother, then talk to Madame Scamander-Lovegood.

I stamped out the Common Room, the Fat Lady asking shrewdly, "What happened to _you?_" in which I replied heatedly, "Hush up you big bird!"

I heard a slew of cuss words to which I ignored, and headed straight to the Owlery. I jotted down a few words, tears blurring my eyes. I shut them, refusing to let them spill. How silly! Crying over an immature _boy? _I'm Elizabeth Mars!

**_Dear Mum, _**

**_This is OwlMail—a bit like Snail-Mail, but faster, I assure you. Please get the Owl some crackers and a small jug of water, thanks. _**

**_I'm a bit sad. Something happened in Potions a while ago—my potion blew up. So to humiliate me, a boy in my year poured a bucket of worms on me—gooey worms, and embarrassed me! Everyone was laughing, Mum! I was humiliated! What do I do? _**

**_Sincerely, your saddened daughter, Elizabeth. _**

I wrapped it around the auburn owl and it flapped off, to which I sighed, and made my way to the Hospital Wing.

The smell of tea and fresh cookies entered my nose, so I hurriedly entered the Wing. Madame Scamander was on her chair, sipping tea, the sound of scratching quill in my ear. A sixth year student looked hurt.

"Hello, Elizabeth," Scamander said politely, not looking up from her paperwork.

"Wha—how'd you know it was me?"

"You have a particular body odor. Fresh grass and—it appears to be Flobberworms?"

I sat down on a stray bed, sniffling.

"That's the problem. This boy poured a bucket of Flobberworms on me!"

"Did he?" She said, looking up, alarmed. "Why?"

"He thought it'd be funny!"

"Well, what's his name?"

I scrunched up my features, trying to remember.

"Pot? Potty? _Potter_?" I attempted to list the possibilities.

"_Potter?_" Scamander said excitedly. "Oh, that's wonderful! That's Harry Potter's dear ol' kid, in second year."

"Who's Harry Potter?"

"A man who saved the Wizarding World. Now, it's eight. Shouldn't you be prepping for bed?" Scamander asked, tucking a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"I suppose," I mumbled distraughtly, and walked outside, still angry and embarrassed.


End file.
